Pulling Leg
Pulling Leg is the thirteenth case of World Edition, as well as the fifth case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot The Supreme Police arrived in Zella, Libya after finding a tracker chip for it in Abd Al-Rahman El-Amin's body. Bodhi suggested to go to the berber castle, a tourist attraction in the Saharan city. Marina and the player went there, only to find a tourist Jawaad Sharif torn in two. It was found that he was tied to camels who were then scared so they ran in opposite directions, tearing him apart in the middle. His killer was revealed to be a merchant named Uthmaan Yousef who was in fact an Ad-Dima assassin. He said that Jawaad had accidentally stumbled upon their headquarters in Egypt, so the leader of Ad-Dima gave him a mission to kill him. Since he refused to cooperate, he was sentenced to life in prison by Judge Rosenbloom. Post trial, Marina thought that they might have luck if they talked to Uthmaan once again. Uthmaan merely said that if they were really good agents, they might find a clue at the castle. They found a locked tablet belonging to Ad-Dima, which, per Meghan's analysis, contained files about Al-Malik Wa'al Khair, Ad-Dima's supposed leader. Meghan suggested talking to Ronald Tareq as he was influential in the region. Ronald told the team that all he wanted was to make Sahara great again as it was centuries ago. He wanted to innovate the desert and turn it into a super developed region like the USA. He did not know Ad-Dima but remembered seeing the name at an oasis. The team went and found the manuscript Ronald was talking about and gave it to Bodhi for analysis. Bodhi told the team that the cult slaughtered government officials and the leader drank the blood. He also found that the leader was in Cairo because it was scribbled in. Amira wanted to talk to the player as she felt that Hakam was very grumpy lately. She said that despite they were rich, they were far apart and she never really told Hakam how much she loved her. She wanted the player to accompany her to the town street where the team found Hakam's childhood drawings. Amira showed Hakam his childhood drawings (in which he drew himself as a policeman) and told him that he was the warmth of her eyes. Hakam was touched by this move. Chief Oakley decided that the team's next stop was Cairo to hund down Al-Malik Wa'al Khair. Stats Victim *'Jawaad Sharif' (found torn in two parts) Murder Weapon *'Camels' Killer *'Uthmaan Yousef' Suspects Profile * The suspect tames camels. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. Profile * The suspect tames camels. * The suspect drinks goat's milk. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. Profile * The suspect drinks goat's milk. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. Profile * The suspect tames camels. * The suspect drinks goat's milk. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. Profile * The suspect tames camels. * The suspect drinks goat's milk. Appearance * The suspect has black hair. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *This killer tames camels. *This killer drinks goat's milk. *This killer has black hair. *This killer is male. *This killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Berber Castle (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Camera, Rope; New Suspect: Saamyya Salek) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: the killer tames camels) * Examine Rope (Result: White Substance) * Analyze White Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: the killer drinks goats milk) * Talk to Saamyya Salek about the murder (Prerequisite: Play Berber Castle as a task; Victim Identified: Jawaad Sharif) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Footage of Murder; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Camels; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Saharan Oasis) * Investigate Saharan Oasis (Clue: Victim's Backpack, Faded Paper) * Examine Victim's Backpack (Result: Purse) * Examine Purse (Result: Amira's Purse; New Suspect: Amira Farra) * Talk to Amira Farra about her purse in the victim's possession. (Prerequisite: Amira's Purse Found) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: List of Auditions' New Suspect: Mahboob Farooqui) * Talk to Mahboob Farooqui about the victim auditioning up for his show. (Prerequisite: List of Auditions unraveled) * Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Town Streets (Clues: Faded Receipt, Torn Photo, Saddle) * Examine Faded Receipt (Result: Receipt; New Suspect: Uthmaan Yousef) * Talk to Uthmaan Yousef about the victim shopping from him. (Prerequisite: Receipt unraveled) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Unknown Guy) * Examine Unknown Guy (Result: Yasir Radwaan identified: New Suspect: Yasir Radwaan) * Talk to Ronald about he selfie with the victim. (Prerequisite: Yasir Radwaan identified) * Examine Saddle (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Date Palms) * Investigate Date Palms (Clues: Torn Letter, Bloody Stone) * Examine Torn Letter (Result: Resignation Letter) * Talk to Mahboob Farooqui about the victim resigning from his show. (Prerequisite: Resignation Letter unraveled) * Examine Bloody Stone (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (12:00:00) * Talk to Saamyya from getting lost and hurt in the desert. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) * Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Shops (Result: Phial, Hurt Camel Radwaan, Theft Report) * Examine Phial (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Result: Victim's Hair) * Talk to Amira Farra about the victim's hair on her phial. (Prerequisite: Victim's Hair identified under microscope) * Talk to Ronald Tareq about his hurt camel. (Prerequisite: Play Shops as a task) * Examine Theft Report (Result: Report ID) * Analyze Report ID (09:00:00) * Talk to Uthmaan about his complain against the victim. (Prerequisite: Report ID analyzed) * Investigate Castle Towers (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before; Clues: Camel, Backpack) * Examine Camel (Result: Strange Symbol) * Analyze Strange Symbol (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Camels; Attribute: The killer is male) * Examine Backpack (Result: Goat's Milk Bottle) * Analyze Goat's Milk Bottle (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Thicker Than Blood (5/7). (No stars) Thicker Than Blood (5/7) * Talk to Uthmaan about Ad-Dima. (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking the chapter) * Investigate Berber Castle (Prerequisite: Talk to Uthmaan; Clue: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Ad-Dima Tablet) * Analyze Ad-Dima Tablet (06:00:00) * Talk to Ronald Tareq on Al-Malik Wa'al Khair. (Prerequisite: Ad-Dima Tablet analyzed) * Investigate Saharan Oasis (Prerequisite: Talk to Ronald; Clue: Faded Manuscript) * Examine Faded Manuscript (Result: Manuscript) * Analyze Manuscript (06:00:00) * See what Amira Farra wants. (Prerequisite: Available after unlocking the chapter) * Investigate Town Street (Result: Amira's Bag) * Examine Amira's Bag (Result: Faded Diary) * Examine Faded Diary (Result: Hakam's childhood drawings) * Escort Amira to tell Hakam how much she loves him. (Prerequisite: Hakam's childhood drawings restored) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Sahara Region (Josh) Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:All Fanmade Cases